


Until Next Time...

by moondoor_majesty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, originally written a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondoor_majesty/pseuds/moondoor_majesty
Summary: "So, you and me, somewhere ‘nice’ and ‘relaxed’... seems that can happen, after all."Just an afternoon shag in a tropical spot, between three people who've been wanting to do this for a long time.
Relationships: Liv Chenka/Helen Sinclair/River Song
Kudos: 6





	Until Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

> No idea when this is meant to take place. Obviously, sometime after Companion Piece, but... post-Stranded? In Liv's wildest imagination? In MY wildest imagination?
> 
> Anyway, have you a Liv/Helen/River threesome, with a side of outdoor sex.

“So, you and me, somewhere ‘nice’ and ‘relaxed’... seems that can happen, after all. You do look very relaxed. I almost don’t want to disturb you. _Almost_.”

The sound of River’s voice cuts through the twitter and chirp of countless birds in the jungles nearby – making Liv quickly open and then just as soon shut her eyes, against the high afternoon sun that’s right in her eye line. She tilts her head back, to see where River’s standing. Golden light glinting off her wild curls, while she looks at Liv with a delighted spark in her eyes.

“Enjoying it, while it lasts,” Liv tells her. She’d been waiting for Helen to get back, actually – gone to change into something more suited for the rising heat, before setting out to explore another part of the island, while the Doctor troubleshoots something deep within the TARDIS. He’s said it’ll likely take a couple days before they can leave, again. It almost feels strange, having nothing much to do but idly tourist about. Expecting, at any moment, to encounter some weird phenomenon, suspicious malfunction, or straight-up attempt on their lives, as usual... and yet, nothing seemed to be up, at all. Just an ordinary tropical island. 

Although, now that River’s here, Liv has a feeling that might change.

As River rounds the large piece of patio furniture, she drifts her fingers across an exposed stretch of skin, where Liv’s shirt had ridden up past, with the way she’d been laying. River’s not the attractive blonde Liv had been _expecting_ to do something like that, but her touch feels nice, all the same. River takes a seat on the cushioned bit of wicker, and Liv rises to meet her, curious.

“Not that I’m not glad to see you again, but... why are you here? This place isn’t about to explode, or be invaded, or get caught up in some insane Time Lord’s latest plan?”

“No idea,” River says. “I don’t _always_ know the entire timeline of every planet I visit. Sometimes, I just like to feel my way around, see where things lead...”

Her fingers stroke down the length of Liv’s arm, brushing against her skin in the most deliberate way. Liv tries not to get too lost in how much she’d be fine with River continuing to touch whatever other parts of her she wants to. Really fine with it.

“So, you just came here on a whim? At coincidentally the same time we’re here?” 

“I came because you invited me,” River tells her, as if it _should_ be obvious. “Which, I’m now thinking you either didn’t do, or haven’t done _yet_.”

“I didn’t, no,” Liv tells her, but has a sudden thought. But Helen wouldn’t have... could she have? She has been gone a long time. Longer than it should have taken just to find a different outfit. “This invitation – what did it say?”

“These co-ordinates, and something about “picking up where we left off” – signed from you and Helen. It popped up on the Clocksmith’s TARDIS, a few minutes ago – sent from yours.”

“She said those exact words?”

“Do they mean something?”

Liv gives a small nod, but doesn’t go into the details. They’re late-night, half-remembered memories, that mainly involve Helen teasing Liv about her flirting skills and obvious attraction to River Song. Though, they both knew Liv was hardly the only one.

Liv’s as amused Helen actually went through with it, as she is impressed by Helen’s precision with the communicator. To land on the exact time that River and _only_ River would be using that TARDIS...

“She’s so clever it’s arousing,” River admires, and Liv has to agree. Computers and communication systems in general were so primitive, when Helen’s from, and yet, the way she picks up on advanced alien tech... it does things to Liv to watch, sometimes. “You both are. Where is Helen, anyway?”

River glances about the patio for any sign of life that isn’t them. And there currently isn’t. Just the vacant bungalow the TARDIS had landed in, with the glass door that Helen last disappeared through left open a crack. 

“She’s gone to get changed. Into ‘less clothing’,” Liv tells her. “I was thinking of doing the same, in a minute. These jeans are a bit hot.”

“Yes, they are.” River agrees, her hand sliding up over the scorching denim, clinging to Liv’s lap. “And they should definitely come off.”

Liv finds herself leaning in, inches from letting River know how much she’d like her to go on and take them off her, then, if she wants to – when she pauses, considering. “Hold on... If I kiss you, you’re not going to make me forget I ever did, are you?”

She's figured that how she does it. Some chemical, mixed in with that shade she sometimes wears. She's not wearing it right now, though. Not that it couldn't come in other colors, possibly. 

“Only if you want me to. But, I’d rather give you something to remember,” River assures, then closes that bit of distance with her lips. And of _course_ River’s good at this. Kissing Liv like it’s an art form. Her tongue knowing exactly how and when to move against Liv’s own, to drive a pleased thrill right through her. One that lingers, even when River pulls back.

“You’re sure you’re not wearing any special kind of lipstick?” Liv wonders, feeling just a little dazed.

“Just my natural charm,” River tells her, _so_ modestly. “You’re not bad, yourself. Helen’s a lucky girl, getting to have _you_ whenever she wants.”

“Hmm. I think I’m the lucky one,” Liv says. And she still can’t believe that she _does_ have Helen, after all this time. Though, another question comes to mind, as she looks at River – this mystery of a woman, who always seems to be about five steps ahead of anybody. “Have you always known, about us? That Helen and I would get together?”

“Anyone who’s been around you two for a few seconds could tell you _that_.”

Their attraction to each other _had_ reached some painfully obvious points, before they finally did something about it. Still, Liv wonders.

“Yeah, but is that just you guessing – or did you know that because he tells you, someday? _Does_ he talk about us? I’d hate to think I was completely forgettable.”

“You’re the last thing from ‘forgettable’,” River flatters, – though, it sounds more like her own personal opinion of Liv, than an actual answer to her question.

“You’re not going to tell me anything, are you?” Liv can already sense.

“There’s nothing to tell,” River says, then elaborates, upon Liv’s confused look. “He doesn’t forget you. But, maybe because he remembers I’ll know you and Helen a bit closer than I ever knew a lot of his other companions, I never got very many details. I couldn’t drop a good spoiler, even if I wanted to.”

“It’s probably for the best, I guess. It's just... I was hoping, since you seemed to know a lot about everyone else, back there, that you might know why...” Liv pauses, looking down at an unimportant bit of cushion, and wondering if this is something she even _wants_ to know. The whole thing’s weird to think about – that, someday, she and Helen will just be a distant memory to the Doctor. She looks back up at River, trying desperately to hide the pent of emotions threatening to break though. “Why Helen and I stop travelling with him, eventually. If it’s something we choose, or something that happens...?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea.” River shakes her head, her hand rising in a gentle caress of Liv’s cheek. There’s something so understanding in her eyes, as she regards her. “But I do know what it’s like to wonder about these things. That inevitable day you don’t know will be the last day you ever see him. Or even, how many days you have left at all. I don’t know where your and Helen’s lives will go next, any more than I know that about my own. Not really. We just have to live them out and see... Liv.” River can’t resist, then smiles, in amusement. “You make the cutest face, when someone puns on your name.”

“Do I?” she knows she made _a_ face, just then. 

“Then again, your face is always something to behold.” She feels River’s fingers playing into her hair, while her other hand continues its rise up the inside seam of her jeans.

She’s so good at charming Liv to distraction, it’s almost annoying. But then River’s kissing her, again, and it's about the furthest thing from 'annoying' she could feel. The hand that’s on her thigh curves inward, pressing against her, moving in such a skilled way, that Liv can only imagine what it’d feel like to have her actually touching her, properly, skin against skin. She needs it. Badly enough to find herself trying to communicate this urgent need by act of _undressing_ River, as her tongue twines with hers, finding the zip at the back of her top and pulling it down all the way.

Just as Liv’s wondering how far ahead they might get by themselves, there’s a faint slide and shut of the door somewhere left of the sofa-lounge-thing.

They still, looking over to see Helen, seeming caught between being hungry to join in on what she’d walked into, and suddenly hesitant. Like she’s not sure exactly where to start. Admittedly, Liv has no idea how to go about being with both of them at the same time, either – only that she _wants_ to. And loves that Helen also wants to. 

“You’re here, already. I didn’t hear you arrive...."

“Oh, but you will...” River promises, eyeing Helen up. “ _Love_ the dress.”

The light, floral fabric clings and flows like it was made to fit her. Liv can also see, by the way her nipples peak against the thin material, that Helen may not have been planning to actually _wear_ it, anywhere but out here, with them. And, not for long.

“Come here,” Liv urges, softly, reaching back towards her, and drawing Helen down in, so that she’s perched across her legs, one arm wrapped around Liv’s waist from the side.

“I was going to tell you I’d invited her,” Helen swears.

“Was that before or after I had her top off?” Liv teases, but soon finds it hard not to let her mouth be occupied slowly exploring whatever parts of Helen are closest. Starting with a dip down to the rise of cleavage, then her shoulder, and neck. 

Meanwhile, River sets her sights on running her fingers up the bare skin between Helen’s knees and the short hem of the sundress. Just before leaning in a bit further, and letting her lips and tongue silently express how irresistible she finds her. 

It’s when Liv lingers on a spot below Helen’s ear that makes the woman on her lap gasp against River's mouth, that she finds its her being kissed, now. Helen turning in towards Liv with so much fervor, that it’s entirely too easy for the other two to get her back on her back.

Someone’s fingers move up over her hip, beneath her top, pulling up the fabric, while another hand deftly slips the button and zip of her pants undone. It’s River. She’s being slowly unclothed by River Song, as Helen carries on making an absolute _claim_ of her mouth – kneading at Liv’s breast, as she does – and there’s a part of Liv that thinks she must be dreaming. That she actually did fall asleep, a few minutes ago, lying in the sun, because this is too good to possibly be true. 

River inches the denim downwards, pressing a trail of her lips across the sensitive skin at the very bottom of Liv’s abdomen. Humming at the way Liv rocks into her, already, bidding her go lower. Which, she does. Sliding both Liv’s jeans and the arousal-dampened cotton beneath them down a bit more, and soon there’s River's mouth at the inside of her thigh. leaving slow, wet kisses. Yet, moving in the opposite direction from where she’d _really_ like River to put her talented tongue to work.

At the same time, Helen decides to finish off with the t-shirt – pulling it up over Liv’s head and then, with a certain playful look in her eyes, twisting at the fabric just as its close to leaving her wrists. Effectively pinning Liv’s hands in place. Staring down at Liv like she’s just caught some prize, and can’t quite decide exactly what she wants to do to her. And Liv would gladly let her do _anything_. 

Lower, River finally slides the last of the denim over Liv’s bare feet, and shifts back up her, prising her legs further apart, and inhaling her scent. As River exhales, Liv can feel the warmth of her breath right against her. Her mouth fractions of inches from being where it should be. River then blows, deliberately, sending a certain shiver through her – but it’s not quite the contact Liv needs.

“You know her better than I do,” River says, to Helen, her hand leaving Liv’s thigh to run up along Helen, from behind. “Is she always this easy to tease?”

“She can be,” Helen replies, reaching down to see how teased Liv really is – fingers sliding through the telling wetness she finds, and _finally_ , someone’s actually touching her, in the right spot. Working in a bit of pressure. _Nice_ pressure. And then... leaving. Casting back away. Quick as she’d started. It’s enough to make Liv want to finish off, herself, if only she could.

And they _know_ this. Like some kind of impromptu plot, between the two of them, and Liv watches as River rises to press her lips to a spot between Helen’s shoulder blades. Then, higher.

High enough for River to take the end of the halter tie in her teeth, and pull at the bow – which comes as undone as Liv nearly is, just seeing that. Watching the fabric spill away, revealing Helen’s top half, fully. Helen twists a little, for another brush of her lips against River’s, deepening, as much as their position will allow, all while Liv can do nothing but stare.

Helen draws back down, in perfect range for Liv to take one of those nipples into her mouth, her tongue teasing it harder. Kissing just below, and around, in slow worship.

Right as River decides to _stop_ teasing, and lets her tongue lick against Liv. And into her. And, if Liv thought River was a good kisser, _before_ , the things she’s doing with her mouth right now are sending every nerve into over drive.

Helen releases her hands, flinging the shirt away, along with Liv’s bra – giving Liv purchase to take the rest of Helen’s dress off, as well. Wasting no time to get her hand between Helen’s legs, and into her. Building up a good friction, just as River’s tongue moves in just the right way over Liv, and everything turns to pure pleasure – held there in it, for as long as River can manage – fueling Liv’s desire to tip Helen over the edge as quickly as she can, in turn. Wanting to feel this with her. And it’s just a little bit more, until Helen’s coming apart, as River does something _incredible_ with her mouth that prolongs Liv’s own release by another wave. 

Slowly, Helen drops into a comfortable spot against Liv. Enjoying the aftershocks that Liv keeps pushing through her.

When Liv removes her fingers, she feels a hand at her wrist. River moving to take them into her own mouth. Her tongue swirls over them, in a savoring way, before her lips press at the back of Liv’s hand. Then, at her pulse.

“Thinking about where I should put them next?” Liv asks, curious to see what it’s like to make _River_ come that hard and long, in return.

“Like you’ve read my mind.”

Somewhere in the last few moments, River’s slipped fully out of her top – and, it appears, pants as well. Clad only in a lacy black set, and she looks beyond stunning, lit in the sheen of this heat, radiating some magnetic pull that has both Liv and Helen rising back up to meet her. Situating River between the two of them, and quickly relieving her of the bra, to start. Giving Liv the freedom to ride her hand down over River’s breasts, pinching at a nipple until she hears River's appreciation break through, while the fingers of her other hand draw down a toned line of her abs.

Another, louder, _moaning_ sound escapes River – and Liv sees that Helen’s already started. Her hand moving down below, while she kisses at the base of River’s neck. Liv moves to join her, and River’s already so turned on, so wet and ready for both of them, that it isn’t long until River’s fully undone.

“Well, that _liv_ ed up to the fantasy,” River compliments. “ _Helen_ ’d up, too.”

Liv groans at the remark, her reaction no doubt amusing River even more. “You keep doing that, and I won’t keep doing this.” Her fingers still, but it's an idle, idle threat. And River knows it.

“You fantasize about us?” Helen’s intrigued.

“Only since the moment we met. And the things I’ve thought about doing, with you two...”

“What kind of things?” Helen prompts, between a fleet of kisses up the side of River’s neck, while her hands roam freely over River’s curves. “I mean, if there’s anything specific you wanted to do... now’s the chance.”

“My, you’ve grown bold.” River arcs back into her, letting an appreciative sound escape, at what Liv clearly _isn’t_ intending to stop doing. “Of course, I always knew you had it in you. You just needed to have a little _Liv_ in you, first. _Liv_ it up, if you will...”

“Right, that’s... I’m going to stop and leave you like this, I swear,” Liv says, because she can tell how close River is, to coming again. Her walls tight against her fingers, despite how relaxed she is. Just pulsing at the brink.

“I’d do what she says,” Helen agrees. “Liv can tease as good as she gets.” 

“Oh, alright,” River resigns. “That’s the last one - ah.”

Liv catches her at the last syllable, turning that small noise into an even louder one next, as she has her shuddering, all over again. Then over, once more, until River’s saying her name in an entirely different way.

“Good, isn’t she?” Helen purrs, in River’s ear.

River makes contented sound, shifting down Helen’s body until her head is in her lap, and she looks up at her, all smolder and ideas. “I still have to thank you for bringing me here. If you know what I mean...”

She prompts Helen to turn around and open her legs, while she settles into place beneath her. For her part, Liv moves to kneel in front of Helen – just in time for River to do something with her tongue that has Helen clutching at Liv for support, quickly becoming lost to the sensations River’s providing. There’s something about the way Helen looks, as the pleasure courses and fills her, as she moves with it, that has Liv thinking – no, _knowing_ – that wherever her life leads, she needs it to be with Helen.

She already knows this, of course. Liv’s known it for a long time. But it just strikes her, again, at the moment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liv tells her, close in, kissing at her jaw, then seeking out Helen’s lips. Loving those gasps of completion Helen breathes against her, as River takes her to those heights.

When she’s finished, River rises, and Liv finds herself leaning across Helen's shoulder, drawing River in, and sharing the taste of Helen between their tongues. Doing her best to offer some personal appreciation, for what she just witnessed. She never gets to _see_ it, when it’s her mouth doing that to Helen, after all. 

“How long are you staying?” Helen wonders, a moment later.

“How long do we have?” River answers. Sounding like she’ll stay as long as they want her to – and Liv, at least, is in no hurry for her to leave. She doubts Helen is, either, not with the way she’s currently sinking into the movements of River’s mouth against her neck.

“A day, maybe?” Helen thinks. “Unless this ‘holiday’ starts going like all the rest have... but then, we’ll probably still want you around, anyway. More hands on deck, and all.”

“Well, until something starts trying to kill, kidnap, or otherwise interrupt us, let’s make the most of that day,” River advises, and Liv can’t agree more.


End file.
